Smoke
by Compelled
Summary: Water and Fire may make steam, but only when Fire heats up Water. When Water dominates Fire, however...' Demyx/Axel, AkuDemu, AkuDemy Demyx tops


**_'Water and Fire may make steam, but only when Fire heats up Water. When Water dominates Fire, however...'_**

Demyx lounged in the small-ish pool. The pool Superior had rewarded him with after his last four consecutive perfectly executed missions. It was a soothing place, being surrounded by his element, the feeling was really almost orgasmic. As many know though, pools get quite lonely after being alone in them for awhile. He heard the portals open, and glanced up to see Axel pace into the room, eyes down. He paused abruptly, and glanced around, dark eyebrows furrowed. Demyx realises he must have just pacing in the portals, and the darkness spit him out here in agreement with Demyx desire for company. He's glad to see it's Axel, and not Saix or Lexaeus he accidently dragged to his little oasis.

"Hello, Axel. Would you like to swim?" Number Eight pauses, running his eyes over the Nocturne, before pursing his lips.

"I'm not much of a swimmer, Demyx. I'll acompany you for a moment if that it what you wish, however." He sits with his legs folded neatly beneath him, and Demyx's water bubbles with something almost unknown as those scalding green eyes stare unabashed at his near naked form.

Axel's eyes are thin and pretty, like a porcelian doll made in some prestigous foreign art school, unlike Demyx's that are wide, childish, and quite akin to a rag doll in a local shop. Axel has quite exotic beauty, and Demyx feels horribly secure with that. It suprises him when he realises that he isn't jealous of Axel's looks, but more wants to keep the other for himself. His water froths more, and Axel stares down at it with curious eyes.

"I am relaxed, and so it responds to me." Demyx says, and the redhead's attention is on the blond once more.

Demyx is better built then he is, Axel notes. He's a bit shorter, Axel's hair helped quite a bit too, but Demyx is... beefier? Wider at the abs, thick, deep abs, and wide biceps. Axel is lankier, long, thin, muscles how one would image Demyx, whereas Demyx is almost built like a female weight lifter. Thin still, but still stocky and strong. He wonders what emotions Demyx is feeling to have such the water so _alive_.

He glances at the blonde to find Demyx staring intently at him. He feels heat rising to his face. A blush? Demyx smirks cockily at him, and the water ripples out from his body. He raises out of the water, and Axel gulps as he realises the blond isn't clothed under the water. He stares as the water runs rivers down the defined chest, some of it catching in his abs and embedding itself it coarse darker blond strands. The trail starts a bit under his belly button, and the water cuts it off halfway through the triangle. Axel feels like he can ihear/i Demyx's smirk, and quickly glances back up again, resisting the urge to peer into the frothy waters to see if he can spy any more. Demyx slinks over toward him, and pulls one of his legs out from under him. Axel glances down at him as he unlaces the chunky boots, then moving to pull with wet hands at the other foot.

Axel's glass eyes follow Demyx's nimble fingers as they gently set his boots to the side, and slide up his leg to pull down the zipper of his coat. Demyx cranes up to slide the leather coat off of Axel's shoulders, allowing his palms to rock agaisnt broad shoulders. He reached down to unbutton his pants as Demyx backed off, and pulled them off, scooting forward and dipping his feet in the water. A slight steam raised and Axel fought back a blush again. Demyx smirked once again, eyeing Axel's boxers critically. The water was bouncing of Demyx's emotions, and therefore Axel's as he slid in. He seemed calm, but that sizzle and fogged air told him differently. Axel's fire also responded to his emotions, flowing heat through his veins.

Axel watched with wide eyes as Demyx started coming towards hima again, flowing through the water, his form going blurry as he passed through the steam raising from Axel's feet to rest between his legs. He places his hands on the rough cement floor, his smoothly calloused thumbs rubbing Axel's thighs. Demyx pushes himself up and Axel leans back just a bit. Demyx uses his water to hold him up a bit, lifting his hand to push agaisnt Axel's left pec. Axel lays down on his back with a heavy throat, eyelids fluttering as Demyx is suddenly over him, smirking. His face heats up as he realises that Demyx, that is **Demyx,** should be hanging down, brushing agaisnt him, but he isn't. Which would mean...

Demyx grins like a minx as Axel blushes a dusty rose that looks just lovely with his hair. He starts to lower himself as close to Axel's body as he can get, before something hard stops him. Axel tints more but doesn't make a move to say anything, just lays there obediantly and stares up at Demyx with wide, conflicted eyes. Demyx cocks his elbows and pushes up, pulling his knees up by Axel's ribs and hovering over his mouth. Axel's lips part as Demyx flicks his tougne out to lick them. An odd film passed past Demyx's eyes, and he realised it was smoke. Axel made a choked gasp, and Demyx lowered his body onto Axel's, blinking heavily as thick tendrils rose off the two's bodies.

Demyx hands sneak down to Axel's boxers, and he slowly pulls them off, pushing the slightly damp material to around Axel's knees. Axel's breathing shakes as smoke clouds the air above them, and Demyx licks at his lips again. He stares up at the blonde in contemplation, then pushes his mouth agaisnt the lapping tougne. Demyx slides his tougne into Axel's mouth as they kiss, and Axel's hands raise to paw at Demyx's shoulders. Demyx moves his mouth to nip at Axel's collarbones, and Axel arches agaisnt him with a small noise and Demyx hisses agaisnt his skin at the contact. He presses his pelvis back down to grind with Axel's arch and swirls his hips as Axel cries out softly.

Demyx sucks heated, supple skin into his mouth as he slides across Axel with the help of a bit of water he called between them. Axel is panting, jaw clenching tight then releasing quickly as he inhales through his nose. Demyx sucks in air swiftly through his nose as they glide together smoothly, still ravishing Axel's neck as they do so. Demyx's hands scrape agaisnt the ground as he groans, and Axel's legs start to twitch and quiver beneath him. He pushes hard against Axel and drags upwards, causing Axel to arch harshly, head falling back, then relax onto the ground. Demyx groans and pulls his mouth away from Axel's abused throat, pleasure ribboning around his body as he reaches the edge.

The air is thick and grey, and Demyx leans forward to run his nose along Axel's jawline. The redhead's legs are still quivering lightly, and Demyx's hand reaches to rub at his hip for a moment. Demyx hauls himself up, reaching his hand out to Axel. He takes it and allows Demyx to pull him forward back into the warm pleasantly bubbling water. He leans back to glance up at the smoky air, smiling softly as Demyx smirks once again.

[Authors Note: Okay, so Demyx and Axel really remind me of the two 'sides' of Saix in this, [pet-to-the-Superior!Saix as Axel and cocky-controlling!Saix as Demyx], and my science about the whole 'smoke' thing is probably way off.... but it was a cool idea, so I did it anyway.  
Call it creative license.

Whyyyyyyy? (I watched Good Burger, so imagine that in a Kenan voice if you'd like) Can I not write endings?

Inspired by... no, Dedicated to: KellyJane and tealpirate (known as TouchMyKeyblade and JenxTheJinx on Youtube)

'Cause they're awesome... and they like Axel/Demyx... and... stuff....]

* * *


End file.
